


at the station

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OOC maybe idk, Oikawa is pre-med, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sweet, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doesn't follow story line, kageyama hits it out of the park, only 1 year apart in age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: First-year university student Oikawa takes the train home for winter break
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	at the station

**Author's Note:**

> i remain uncertain about the names/honorifics. If wrong (especially the last one at the end), pls correct me - thanks!  
> cheers

It’s 9:30 pm when Oikawa realizes he can catch the late train back home after all. If he hurries. He had until midnight to turn in his last essay, because the professor is a sadist, but he finished it and submitted it, and all he wants is to get out of there.

His dorm room is a disaster after the week of finals. He doesn’t have the time or energy to do anything about that, though, especially if he’s going to make the train. Instead, he packs quickly and efficiently, grabbing the essentials. He briefly pauses, considering whether to hang out overnight and leave tomorrow morning, but almost immediately resumes packing. Something in him is itching to get home.

Maybe because it will be such a short visit. Even though it’s winter break, he has to be back here on Monday for a few days of intense training before returning home for Christmas and New Year’s. 

He checks the clock: 9:45. It’s too late to tell his parents that he’s coming tonight instead of tomorrow (they’re usually asleep by 9), so he’ll grab a cab from the station. 

He’s pretty sure Iwaizumi and Hanamaki will be home, and he’s about to text them, maybe start making plans for tomorrow, but holds off. He can check in with them once he’s home.

He hesitates a moment, holding the phone.

Should he text Kageyama?

But… he’s not quite sure where they left things. Yes, they’ve spent time together when he’s been at home. Yes, there have been a few hasty, furtive make-out sessions. But Oikawa doesn’t really know where he stands. They haven’t talked about it.

It’s been gnawing at him for a while now, his uncertainty about the situation. But he’s been so overloaded with schoolwork and volleyball that he hasn’t had a chance to sort through even his own feelings (although if he’s honest with himself, and he’s too tired to be anything but honest right now, there isn’t much to sort out; he _likes_ that demon-spawn, idiot savant, _really_ likes him – a _lot_ ), not to mention getting a read on tight-lipped Kageyama.

He’s so tired and probably isn’t thinking straight, but something in him wants to send the text, so he does. Quickly, before he changes his mind.

**Me** : Yoo-hoo, Tobio-Chan! I’m going to make the late train tonight after all. A run and breakfast tom’w a.m. with your senpai?

He’s initially pleased with the tone - casual yet definitely expressing an interest which could certainly be construed as intentional. But after he’s been holding his breath for nearly a minute without getting a reply, he starts to doubt himself. Should he have worded it differently? Did calling himself “your senpai” make Kageyama think that’s all he’s interested in now? He sighs. He's not used to second-guessing himself. He is indeed worn out. Anyway, Kagayama is probably already asleep, as he, also, goes to bed ridiculously early.

Still, he puts the phone down with a sinking feeling and continues to pack methodically. 

He is inordinately relieved when he hears the phone ping a few minutes later and sees the message.

**Tobio-chan:** Yes

Oikawa finds himself grinning both at the response and the characteristic terseness of it. Kageyama has always been more a man of action than of words. He is humming slightly as he finishes packing with renewed energy and heads out. 

It’s been a brutal semester, with his volleyball and the lab requirements, and he’s glad it’s over. Everyone told Oikawa not to be pre-med, because he’s going to end up playing volleyball anyway, right? Most of his teammates are fulfilling their science requirements with Geology I (“Rocks for Jocks”) and Geology II (“ _More_ Rocks for Jocks”). But Oikawa _likes_ science. He likes learning how things work, the intricate ways they fit together. He likes understanding the patterns that underpin the shape of his world. He is also no stranger to disciplined hard-work. He’s been able to keep up with the rigorous course load by adhering to a carefully maintained schedule comprised almost entirely of studying and volleyball, bolstered by spurts of adrenaline and, when necessary, caffeinated beverages.

It’s clearly payback time, though, because right now he is exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Well, he’s also no stranger to pushing his body past its limits, and he’s got something he’s really, really looking forward to back home. When the train comes, it’s no problem to spring up off the bench and step into it. 

He finds a seat by the window and ends up leaning his head against it and dozing on and off the whole ride home.

When the train finally pulls into his stop, he blinks muzzily awake, barely making it out of the doors before they close.

Once outside, he moves to the side to allow the other disembarking passengers to pass as he hitches up his backpack and adjusts the grip on his other bag. Only one short bit left, and he can sink into a real sleep.

He’s starting to walk along the platform towards the exit, almost dizzy with fatigue, when something - _someone_ – to the side catches his eye.

He must recognize him before he consciously realizes who it is, because his feet have already turned to the right.

When his mind does catch up, he stumbles slightly, a hot surge of affection rising up and threatening to swamp him.

He’s impressed that his voice is only a little rough when he calls out, “Tobio-chan, what are you doing here? It’s way past your bedtime! Did you come all the way out in the middle of the night to greet your senpai? Silly Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but Oikawa can see, because he’s seen it enough now that he can spot it, that quicksilver happiness flashing through his eyes, accompanied by a smile so fleeting it’s easy to miss. 

Oikawa doesn’t miss it, though. At the sight of it, he feels something reach in and tear at his insides. 

As he gets closer, Oikawa can see that Kageyama is also tired. Karasuno volleyball club must be keeping a punishing schedule leading up to the break. Oikawa also knows that, as vice-captain, Kageyama has additional responsibilities that do not come naturally to him, and which consequently take a considerable amount out of him.

But he’s there, waiting. For Oikawa. With that smile that could so easily be taken for a grimace, if someone didn’t know what it meant. Oikawa knows what it meant. He shivers - from the cold or something else.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but he reaches out with strong arms and pulls Oikawa in. Oikawa just has time to splutter out, “On the platform, Tobio-chan?” when Kageyama’s hands are gripping his neck, tipping his mouth down to meet Kageyama’s.

And then he’s tasting Kageyama’s increasingly familiar taste and smelling Kageyama’s increasingly familiar smell. It has a touch of lemony scent to it, tonight, and he thinks that Kageyama must have used the shampoo that Oikawa gave him as an afterthought the last time he was here.

And the whole situation is almost too much for him, on top of the essay, and the finals, and his body’s exhaustion, and the dark, cold, hour. What kind of mushy fool is he, anyway, to be bowled over by romantic gestures?

He angrily blinks back the wetness from his eyes and leans further into the kiss. By this point he’s practically falling into Kageyama, and Oikawa is no lightweight, but Kagayama easily holds him up. Oikawa’s cold hand comes up to rest on Kageyama’s cheek, and he leaves it there as they kiss, Kageyama’s arms wrapped around his waist.

When they break apart, Oikawa knows that he has an absurd, sappy smile on his face. He turns his head away, embarrassed.

Then one of Kageyama’s hands is grabbing Oikawa’s bag, and his other hand is pulling the side of Oikawa’s head towards Kageyama's mouth.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Kageyama says into Oikawa’s ear, so quietly Oikawa can barely hear his voice over the noise of the next train pulling into the station. “Tooru.”

The hand slides down and grabs Oikawa’s, and Kageyama starts to walk, leading him off the platform and down the stairs.

Oikawa feels the warmth leach from Kageyama’s hand into his.

He’s glad he’s home, too. 


End file.
